Zaffie's Characters
In Secrets and Shadows *'Amy Blaidd' - Was raised in an orphanage, and knows nothing about her parents. Was invited to Hogwarts on her eleventh birthday, and quickly became fast friends with Lily Potter and Alicia Malfoy. Is currently a First Year, in Gryffindor. *'Latvia Firestone' - The half-blood daughter of a wizard and a Muggle. Currently a First Year in Gryffindor. *'Azure Hinge' - The son of two wizards. Currently a First Year in Slytherin. *'Fabian Knight' - The son of two wizards. Currently a First Year in Gryffindor. *'Hex Knight' - The daughter of two wizards. Currently a First Year in Gryffindor. *'Teddy Lupin' - Is the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Has finished school, and is working in the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. *'Scorpius Malfoy' - Is the son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Is currently a Third Year in Slytherin. *'Alicia Malfoy' - Is the daughter of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Is currently a First Year in Gryffindor, and close friends with Amy Blaidd and Lily Potter. *'Mikhael Marvel' - The son of two Muggles. Currently a First Year in Gryffindor. *'Olivan O'Toole' - The son of two wizards. Olivan is strongly convinced of the worth of pure-blood families above all else. Is currently a First Year in Slytherin. *'Lily Potter' - Is the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Is currently a First Year in Gryffindor, and close friends with Amy Blaidd and Alicia Malfoy. *'Albus Potter' - Is the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Is currently a Third Year, in Gryffindor. *'James Potter' - Is the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Is currently a Fourth Year, in Gryffindor. *'Lorcan Scamander' - Is the son of Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood. Is currently a First Year in Ravenclaw. Has an identical twin brother named Lysander. *'Lysander Scamander' - Is the son of Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood. Is currently a First Year in Ravenclaw. Has an identical twin brother named Lorcan. *'Hunter Silk' - A mysterious teenage girl who is stalking Amy Blaidd. Not a Hogwarts student. *'Victoire Weasley' - Is the daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Has finished school, and is working in the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. *'Dominique Weasley' - Is the daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Is currently a Seventh Year in Ravenclaw. *'Louis Weasley' - Is the son of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Is currently a Fifth Year in Hufflepuff. *'Molly Weasley' - Is the daughter of Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley. Is currently a Third Year in Hufflepuff. *'Lucy Weasley' - Is the daughter of Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley. Is currently a First Year in Hufflepuff. *'Fred Weasley' - Is the son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. Is currently a Fourth Year in Gryffindor. *'Roxanne Weasley' - Is the daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. Is currently a First Year in Ravenclaw. *'Rose Weasley' - Is the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Is currently a Third Year in Gryffindor. *'Hugo Weasley' - Is the son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Is currently a First Year in Ravenclaw. Category:Characters